F The Phantom Thief
by Nemessias
Summary: " Lors de la vente aux enchères se tenant sur l'extravagant paquebot S.S Fantastic je vous invite à venir volé le 'Diamant du Bonheur' ce soir je ferais place à l'ultime spectacle du légendaire voleur " - F


**Salut Salut je poste ici ma première véritable histoire il s'agit d'un OS sur Kuroko no Basket (non sans dec) il n'y a pas de Pairin et elle est tout public, pardon d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes je n'est pas de correctrice (;^;) je compte publier plusieurs OS, qui seront bien plus long par la suite si cet OS est bien accueillit, je sais que je suis pas très bonne en écriture et je fais pas mal de fautes encore une fois et je m'en excuse, donc toutes review haineuse disant "Apprend a écrire avant de publier un texte sur mon manga préférer salle pute" comme j'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'avoir reçut seront tout simplement ignorer puissance un demi millions.**

 **inspirer de la musique "Kaitou F no Daihon - Kieta Daiya no NAzo des Vocaloid"**

 **la musique original se trouve la : watch?v=d2Elfg-N4TM**

 **Assez de blabla maintenant plus d'action :**

 **Edit : Merci a mon Ira-kun pour les fautes principal ****

* * *

« _Lors de la vente aux enchères se tenant sur l'extravagant paquebot S.S – "Fantastic", je vous invite à venir volé 'le diamant du bonheur' se soir je ferais place à mon ultime spectacle_ » - F.

Je suis journaliste au «London Magazin», depuis quelques années déjà un nouvel Harsel Lupin est apparu un dénommé «F» il à la particularité d'envoyer au policier et au journaliste une lettre a chaque nouveau coup qu'il prépare mais jamais ont l'aperçoit tel une ombre il le glisse dans le noir et personne peut l'apercevoir. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour d'essayer de l'attrapé c'est tellement «Fantastic»! Une lettre audacieuse de la pars d'un voleur «Fantastic» sur un bateau «Fantastic», je suis peut petre débutant mais avec mon regard de faucon je trouverais qui est F

" _Je_ _dois faire mes preuves_ "

\- **JOURNALISTE** -

Je suis sur le port de d'embarquement et j'observe les différents protagonistes de cette soirée, tout en bien sur essayant d'établir des suspects potentiels et croyez moi il y en à la pelle, j'espionne avec mon appareil et découvre un premier suspect, à travers de mon objectif mon œil est a l'affût du moindres comportement étranges, d'ailleurs les premières étrangeté commencèrent, le nouvel journaliste que je suis commence son enquête.

Je vois le Commissaire-priseur celui qui dirigera les enchères de ce soir un grand homme aux cheveux longs et violets attaché avec un ruban blanc sur le côté gauche passant devant son épaule, il a l'air pressé paniquant en regardant la montre il coure vers les portes d'embarquement, pourtant son regard était endormis.

« _Aurait il oublié quelque chose?_ »

\- **COMMISSAIRE PRISEUR** -

A peine plus loin le groupe de mécaniciens du navire et le chef se trouvait être une belle jeune fille mécanicienne au visage salit par le labeur quotidien et en bleu de travail, mais toujours avec un sourire à ses coéquipiers se la coule douce au lieu de travaillé nouant ses cheveux rose tout en baillant, cependant elle regardait autour d'elle.

« _Ah elle marche à son aise._ »

\- **MÉCANICIENNE** -

Non loin de la un jeune policier aux cheveux bleu nuit, la peau bronzé et au regard sérieux et implacable son arme à feu à la ceinture ancien dans le métier cela peut vite se confirmé, aide un homme d'affaire avec un haut de forme en soie celui si toussé assez fort quelques mèches turquoise dépassées.

« _Il semble malade?_ »

\- **POLICIER** -

Juste derrière eux un jeune mafieux aux cheveux rouges et noirs repousser en arrière fixé avec beaucoup de gel un air mauvais aux lèvres il semblait suivre le policier et son accompagnateur au pas, semblant se moquer du policier, il semblait le connaitre et ce depuis de longue années.

« _Peut être qu'ils se connaissent?_ »

\- **MAFIEUX** -

Je prend note de tout ça nous ne pouvons éloigner personne tous seront les protagonistes de cette folle soirée se seront tous mes suspects!

Après avoir prit plusieurs clichés je monte sur le paquebot.

En entre dans la pièce où tout aura lieu, les murs séparés entre la partie supérieure fait de papier-peint beige foncé et inférieur du bois sculpté, une fausse cheminé en chêne, un côté bar aussi en chêne, une grande scène ronde au milieux de la pièce, des fauteuils en velours rouge disposé un peu partout, la vente aux enchères secrète se déroule sur un somptueux paquebot, pour remporter un célèbre diamant qui apporterait le bonheur, laissons le réseau serré se refermer à l'intérieur du "Fantastic" le présentoir du diamant devant les fenêtres sur une magnifique table en bois de chaîne également, laissons donc la soirée commencer le spectacle du «Fantôme» vas bientôt débuter.

Devrions nous commencez?

« _Are You Ready?_ »

Dissimulé dans l'extravagante feinte qu'il avait préparé le Joker se met a bouger, la mort d'un crime parfait et inexpliqué vas bientôt commencer, les cartes sont a pressant mélanger, le crime d'une morts parfaite vas bientôt débuter quelle sera donc le premier suspect ? Tous les pions se mettent a bouger dans l'ordre prédit par le « Fantôme » pour son grand final, mais j'exposerais la vérité à travers mon appareil !

La soirée a enfin débuté le paquebot est parti depuis presque une heure, qui sont les nouveaux suspects que nous pourrons trouver? Il y a beaucoup de monde plus que j'avais prévue.

Sur la scène un jeune magicien dans une tenue noir un œil olive caché derrière ses cheveux de cendres calcinés fais apparaître de son chapeau non pas un lapin mais de belles colombes que les invités applaudissent.

« _Se tour ne serrait pas un mauvais présage?_ »

\- **MAGICIEN** -

Je regarde l'horloge quelque chose ne va pas pourquoi il y a une demie heure d'avance?

« _Depuis quand le temps est il pressait?_ »

J'entend derrière moi une certaine tensions le policier répriment le jeune mafieux chahuteur de façon assez sportif le mafieux semblait s'amuser devant son ennemi, plus loin un politicien aux cheveux rouges comme le sang semblait prit d'un vertige après avoir goûté à son breuvage.

" _Manquerait-il de sommeil ?_ "

\- **POLITICIEN** -

Par chance avec lui un homme au cheveux vert portant des lunettes semblait s'occuper de lui, l'homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il fessait lui demandant si il avait prit ses médicaments plus tôt ? il lui tendit un remède à prendre avec un verre d'eau, il n'y avait donc pas a s'inquiéter.

\- **MÉDECIN** -

L'aimable mais sérieux Serveur aux courts cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus propose un vin ou du champagne aux invités, dans son impeccable costume de serveur il s'avançait de table en table pour adoucir la soif des riches convives .

\- **SERVEUR** -

C'es alors qu'un bel acteur refusa poliment sa proposition, ses yeux et cheveux d'or étaient de paire avec la couleur du whisky qu'il avait dans son verre, préfèrent les alcools fort avec deux glaçons à l'intérieur, dans son smoking beige à chemise bleu.

\- **ACTEUR** -

Le Commissaire-priseur rentre dans la pièce et le temps s'arrêta plus un bruit pouvait être écouté la star est enfin là il ouvrit le coffret et la foule s'agita en voyant le diamant briller de mille éclats. Le policier ferma les bandes de sécurité plus personne pouvaient entrer dans l'espace sécurisé. Nous allons enfin commettre nos propres crimes pouvons nous commencer ?

« _Are You ready?_ »

Huit personnes proposa leurs offres le marteaux et les pancartes ne faissaient que d'agiter et de frapper, une bataille entre, L'acteur sur un des fauteuils près du bar, l'homme politique accompagné de son médecin personnel ,le mafieux fou chahutait debout prêt du policier aussi de la partie ,l'homme d'affaire au premier rang et quatre autres.

Cupidité, avarice, atouts, stupidité honteuse, tous sa mis à nu pour un simple diamants, mais tout d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit « une coupure de courant ? » et tout se passa trop vite, dans l'obscurité un coup de feu retentit pour faire dérouler le rideau sur ce spectacle, des cries, des pleures et de l'agitation, dans dix secondes la lumière va revenir est ce juste un accident ou est il passé a l'action ?

Aucune arme à feu était toléré tous les bagages et les invités ont étaient fouillés, un écho de verre brisé, une fenêtre cassé ? Assez pour faire passer quelqu'un, les lumières on étaient rallumées et une voie féminine se mit a crier :

« _Quelqu'un à était touché !_ »

Le Politicien à terre est couvert d'un rouge écarlate son médecin personnel tente de le sauvé, l'acteur fait tombé son verre de Whisky et se mis à trembler, le serveuse se cognant au magicien perdant le contrôle de ses volatiles qui se mettent à battre des ailes et s'enfuis par la fenêtre, montrant du doigt le magicien le mafieux se mit a crier surveillé par la police qui ne pouvait pas tout gérer, la mécanicienne revenant en courant tenant le rapport du dysfonctionnement ?

J'étais derrière elle je cherchais une explication à mes pieds une douille? Je me dirige au premier rang qui la tiré? Vers qui et pourquoi ? Je me murmurais la question, la panique a empirée quand le politicien tomba dans l'inconscience le médecin agitait fessait tout pour le garder éveiller mais l avait échoué jusqu'à se que son patient arrête de respirer ? Mais le Commissaire-priseur de sa voix grave cria un mot qui retourna tout le monde !

« _LE DIAMANT!_ »

« _Oh? Really?_ »

Le diamant n'est plus la la salle est en grande panique tout le monde cours dans les coins tout le monde regardent tout le monde mais moi je les remarqué une personne est portais disparue au premier rang!

«Que voulez-vous dire?»

Le voleur serait passer par la fenêtre, sur le pont et sauta dans le fleuve ? Un haut de forme est mystérieusement retrouvé dans l'eau? Le suspect et le diamant ne sont plus là, la vérité et dans l'obscurité, un vol et un meurtre tout sa c'est trop bien déroulé est ce ça le crime parfait et inexpliqué? Maintenant que toutes les cartes ont étaient jouées nous pouvons nous enfin arriver à la grande final qui a bien pus le volé le diamant qui confère bonheurs pour l'éternité ?

"Savez vous qui était cette personne au premier rang ?"

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
